


Sirius? Remus? This is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend.

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Boyfriend, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes his new boyfriend to his godfather's house to tell Sirius and his husband Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius? Remus? This is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend.

Harry sighed as he watched his boyfriend straighten his tie for the fifth time.

"It looks fine, Draco." he said and couldn't help grinning slightly as he saw the blond man glaring at him.

The reason for all this:  
Harry had decided that it was time to show off his boyfriend to Sirius.  
He and Remus were quite sceptical about Harry's relationship with the Malfoy heir, well, how couldn't they be after everything that had happened between the two men.  
They always have had quite the bond, though it had been a bond of hate or so everyone thought.  
Not even Hermione had realized that there was something more than that between the two sworn arch enemies though Hermione wasn't exactly the person you'd go to if you had become conscious of being completely and utterly gay for someone everyone expects you to hate.  
Harry smiled and walked up to Draco, gently taking the tie from his hands and carefully fixing it, before pushing it under his shirt, gently sliding his fingers over the male's body.

He looked up at him, his gaze softening as he saw how troubled the man he loved looked.  
Getting onto his tiptoes, Harry pressed a small and soothing peck to his lips.  
"Don't worry about it. They'll love you."Something achingly close to a smile build on Draco's lips as he nodded.  
"Thank you, Harry.." he mumbled, gently cupping his boyfriend's cheek and pulling him into a real kiss.  
Harry though pulled away rather quickly and shook his head.  
"We have to go now." he said and looked the male once over before smirking.  
"We can continue this when we come back." he winked at him, then took his wrist and pulled him over to the chimney.  
He took the floo powder and called out. "Grimmauld Place Twelve."  
Not even a second later, Harry and his boyfriend stood in the hallway of a by now once more cosy looking house.  
Sirius had managed to retract the screaming portrait of his mother from said hallway so they fortunately wouldn't have to deal with her.  
He grinned then as Sirius, drama queen as always, came rushing over and pulled his godson into a tight embrace.  
Remus simply walked up to them.  
"Hello, Harry. Draco." he gently said and held out his hand to the blonde since Sirius was still busy squeezing Harry who laughed and squeezed back.  
"Hello, sir." Draco replied to which Remus shook his head.  
"Just Remus. Seems as though you belong to the family now."  
Draco nodded slightly, honestly not exactly sure what to say or do.  
Sirius seemed to use that moment to decide that Harry has had enough squeezing.  
He let go of him and smiled at Draco, though there was a spark of mischief in his eyes.  
Draco lightly bit his lip. It looked quite scary to him.  
Harry's godfather slowly walked up to him, like a cat would with their prey or in his condition, a dog. Draco looked towards his boyfriend who shook his head though, feeling sorry for him.  
What Sirius wanted to do, Sirius did.  
It is a hidden rule that only didn't applied to one person.  
Remus sighed softly.  
"Sirius Lupin-Black, stop it you insufferable dog." he shook his head and Sirius pouted, giving his husband the puppy eyes.  
Since it didn't work, he sighed overdramatically and simply pulled his probably soon son-in-law into an embrace that was just as tight as the one he had given Harry.  
"Welcome to the family!" he said with a grin and while squeezing the man, he glanced over to Harry, winking at him.  
The fact that Harry hadn't told them that he was bringing Draco, wasn't that right.  
Even though he was the boy who lived, he wouldn't have dared to simply bring Draco into Sirius' house without telling him, especially since he didn't exactly have the best relationship towards Lucius Malfoy.  
Remus though, well, to be honest, Remus knew before Harry had told them.  
He probably was the only one who had seen the chemistry between them in third year.  
Remus had confronted him when he had seen how happy Harry was a few weeks before Harry came out to the world.  
Draco was still screaming for help silently as Remus shook his head and gently pulled him back with a shake of his head.  
"Pads, no. Don't traumatize the poor boy." he chuckled slightly though.  
Sirius pulled away, releasing the Slytherin, who frowned slightly.  
Harry smiled, walking over to him. With a kiss to his cheek, he managed to clear his face of the frown once more and Draco looked down at him, silently thanking him.  
That didn't stay this way for that long. Sirius suddenly announced something.  
"Now, onto the dining table!" he exclaimed with a cheeky grin and walked to said room, with Remus following.  
Draco sighed softly and looked at Harry, who laughed."See? They love you." the Gryffindor said with a small smirk to which Draco frowned.  
"I hate you.." was the reply he got, which Harry laughed even more at.  
He leant up, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck.  
"Nope, you love me. You definitely love me."  
"Oh, shut up, Potter." Draco mumbled, before making sure that Harry would definitely be silent.  
When Sirius went back to see if they were on their way, he found them like that, kissing and holding each other gently.That was when Sirius knew it. Yes, Draco Malfoy was the right one for his godson.


End file.
